Hank's V Word Mishap
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Hank gets his V word, but is upset and confused when it is spelled incorrectly (request for tate310)


A/N: Request for tate310. Enjoy!

...

Today was the day that Hank finally got his V word! He was zipping with impatience and excitement to finally become a V tug and travel the world. To a V tug, it is a responsibility and a privilege- much like a teenager getting their first driving licence. They could go out and see the world, but they were also responsible for themselves and their actions.

Hank sat there, waiting for his V name ceremony.

"Well done, Hank!" Theodore smiled proudly at his best friend.

"Thanks Theo- I can't wait to finally get my V name! From today, I shall be known as 'Hank the Volcano!'" The littlest tug cheered, beaming from port to starboard.

"Hey, I think this occasion calls for celebration!" Foduck suggested.

"Great idea Foduck- we'll throw a party to celebrate!" Emily cheered, and George agreed with this idea. Then, the Dispatcher gave a polite cough, causing all of the tugs to settle down again.

"Now, as you all know, this is a very special day, for Hank is getting his V word. Not only that, but Hank's new V word means that all tugboats have V words!"

Everyone cheered. Theodore had finally gotten his V word several months ago, which was 'Theodore the Victorious' and had been really supportive of Hank getting his, along with Emily, George and Foduck.

"...and now, we have...Hank the Volcano!" The Dispatcher announced, and a tarpaulin covering Hank's back bumper was pulled away, revealing his new V word on a shining gold plaque.

"Hank the...Volcrano?" Foduck read out, and was confused. "Excuse me, Mr Dispatcher sir- I think there's something wrong with Hank's V word. Volcano's not spelled with an 'r'.

Hank was upset- his glorious, most special day was ruined! His V name wasn't even spelled correctly-everyone would laugh at him.

"Aw, don't be sad, Hank," Said Theodore kindly on seeing his best friend close to tears. "It's just a spelling mistake- I'm sure it can be fixed."

"...it...it can?" Hank asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Replied George. "That sort of thing happens more often than you think. I have a friend who suffered the same problem, and he's from New York. His name is Arthur, and his V word is 'veracious'- only when he had it fitted, it spelled vicious instead! He got it fixed though."

"Arthur the Veracious...what does that word mean?" Theodore asked curiously.

"It means he's honest. He's very truthful, and it's admirable, I suppose, though he's not as big or as strong as me!"

"George!" Emily admonished. "We're trying to help Hank!"

"Sorry, Hank- got carried away there." George replied sheepishly.

"It'll be okay, Hank- it can be fixed. But it might take a little while," said Emily softly, hoping her friend wouldn't get too upset.

"It will?" Hank asked in dismay, not wanting to have to face the possibility of delays in finally achieving his dream of becoming Hank the Volcano.

"I'm afraid Emily is right," Sighed the Dispatcher. "I'm very sorry about this, Hank- I'm not sure what happened with your V word."

"That's okay, sir- mistakes happen." Hank replied, though he was still very sad that his V name had been spelled incorrectly.

"I'll get that mistake seen to and you can be Hank the Volcano properly," The Dispatcher continued. "It will take a few days to get it fixed, but you're still going to be a V tug- that's not changing, I promise."

...

Even so, Hank was no longer allowed to venture out of the harbour, which made him tearful and sad. Theodore tried to be nice to Hank by letting him choose what game they played once they finished their jobs for the day- but the little tug was still feeling blue, so they just went to Cobequid Cove for a little while.

"Hank, please don't be sad," Said Theodore gently. "The Dispatcher said he'd fix it, and he will, because he's our friend."

"But Theodore, I worked so hard to get my V word," Whimpered Hank. "I was looking forward to this day for so long and now that I'm still not a V tug, I just feel really...disappointed."

That was when Theodore realised that Hank was scared. He needed his friend. Theodore wasn't going to leave this spot until Hank felt better.

"Hank, you do have your V word- you are a V tug. You don't need the word to prove that," Theodore said softly. "I got mine even when I felt I would never get it. I got my V word the moment..." hut Theodore trailed off, unwilling to recall what had happened during ...that time.

"You've got a V word, Hank, and rest assured- just because there's a silly spelling mistake on it doesn't mean you've lost it forever."

"I know," Replied Hank, managing a small smile at his friend's words. "It's just...I'm just being silly. I just felt upset that I would have to wait longer to get my V word back."

Theodore smiled. "I can see why you wouldn't enjoy that. Don't worry, Hank-we'll take your mind off it until you get it back."

Hank beamed. "Thanks, Theodore! You're a great friend!"

"You're very welcome, Hank," Replied Theodore politely with an equally large smile on his face. "Want to play Bumper Tag?"

"Sure!" Hank agreed willingly. "Tag!" He shouted, bumping Theodore's bumper gently before racing off, laughing cheekily at catching his best friend off guard so rapidly.

Theodore revved his engine and sped after his friend as quickly as he could, but Hank was a very zippy little tug.

...

In the end, both tugs were very happy, and they settled down to sleep in their side of the harbour.

"Goodnight, Theodore." Hank whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, Hank," Theodore replied drowsily, and the two tugs were fast asleep within moments.

...

A week passed by quickly, and soon Hank almost forgot about his V word gaffe. He had a lot of fun with Theodore, and the bigger tugs had been brilliant at cheering him up. But at last, it was time for Hank's second official V naming ceremony.

"And now tugboats, we have a special day, for our youngest tugboat is now receiving his V word!" The Dispatcher announced proudly.

And with that, the tarpaulin covering Hank's brand new V word was removed once again, and the word 'Volcano' stood there, shining in glory.

The tugs and the Dispatcher cheered, and Hank was relieved that he finally received his mistake free V word.


End file.
